phaluhm_phoueckfandomcom-20200215-history
2016 DSH Bombings
At April 9, 2016, '''a series of bombings '''occured around Dauham Sammar Hazaham. At 2:35PM, a bomb was detonated at Phaluhm Airport Terminal 1, killing 26 people and injuring 51 people. At 3:12PM, a bomb was detonated outside the Grand Central station, killing 7 people and injuring 21, and at 5:47PM, a bomb was detonated at Islatealla metro station, which was hardest hit, killing 152 people, injuring 72 and costed an estimate of Ш400,000,000 in damages. A government investigation is underway. It is suspected that Daulah Islamiyah Phaluhm collaborated with the Islamic State of Iraq and Syria (ISIS), due to recent attacks in Brussels and Paris. In total, the number of casulties was 184 people, making the 2016 DSH bombings the most deadly and costly attack that occured in Phaluhm soil. Suspects Police and government officials are analysing CCTV recordings around Phaluhm Airport, Grand Central and Islatealla metro station. One suspect behind the attacks was former Islamic Front fighter, Makuhna Kabiya, who has a track record of forwarding attacks, including the famous, Chaan Nehg attacks. He has been hiding since 2012 and is suspected to be in Afghanistan or Pakistan. Another suspect is Kubba Shapa, who has a record of failed suicide bombing attempts. Government Response Royna Nehgyen urged people to "remain calm through tough times" and she will "take action against Islamic extremists". The current Secretary of Defence, Fujii Shukishi, urged people not to go to work until advised and all transportation methods will be shut down. The Department of Foreign Relations urged foreign visitors to leave the country, until announced. The President, Hassanal Padukam, has declared a state lock-down, meaning that all police units will be replaced by army units until the end of the lock-down. All prisons in Kambular and Magazena will be on high alert. Army check ups on vehicles will be frequent when crossing the states. Foreign Response Organisations * United Nations - The Secretary-General of the United Nations, Ban Ki-moon condemns the attack and called it "despicable". He extends his "heartfelt condolences to the victims and their families and the people and the government of Phaluhm". *ASEAN - ASEAN member states strongly condemned the attack to its fellow member state and signalled a warning that terrorists are capable of attacking ASEAN soil. ASEAN fully supports the Phaluhm governments decision and hopes that the perpetrator will be brought to justice. *African Union - Chairperson Nkosazana Dlamini-Zuma said "strongly condemns the despicable attacks at the Phaluhm Airport and the central metro and rail station in Dauham Sammar Hazaham, claiming countless of lives of innocent civilians and leaving scores wounded”. *European Union - President of the European Council Donald Tusk called the attacks "another low for the terrorists, and a threat to destabilise the South East Asian region" *Organisation of Islamic Cooperation - The OIC Secretary General Iyad Ameen Madani strongly condemned the terrorist attacks and reaffirmed OIC’s unwavering solidarity and support to fellow member state, Phaluhm. * NATO - The Secretary General of NATO, Jens Stoltenberg expressed his condolences and said he was "deeply saddened by the attacks here in Dauham Sammar Hazaham this morning." Countries *Azerbaijan - President Ilham Aliyev expressed his condolences: "We were deeply saddened by the news of heavy casualties and injuries as a result of explosions in the city of Dauham Sammar Hazaham. *Bahrain - Ministry of Foreign Affairs "affirms the support of the Kingdom of Bahrain for the Federated States of Phaluhm Phoueck, in facing violence, extremism and terrorism whatever its source or motivation." "It expresses its sincere condolences and sympathies to the families and relatives of the victims and wishes a speedy recovery to all the injured in these treacherous terrorist acts that contravene religion principles and all ethic and human values. *Belarus - Minister of Foreign Affairs Vladimir Makei expressed their condolences to the victims of the terrorist attacks in the Phaluhm capital, relatives and friends of the victims and said that Belarus strongly condemns any form of terrorism * Patriam - President Steven Rogers said in a press conference on April 9: "Patriam is very shocked and saddened by the news about the bombings in Dauham Sammar Hazaham today. There is a big Phaluhm community in Patriam, and we are with all the injured and the family of the died people. We hope that the perpetrators will be arrested by the Phaluhm or international police."